


The Lost Padawan

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones speak Mando'a, Crack, Gen, Legends Lore Blesses Us, Mando'a, Medbay, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Plo Koon had a Padawan, Protective Plo Koon, Respect your Medics, Sassy Padawans, Sickfic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, The Painted Universe, Things that we found in Legends, Wolffe hates Medical and so do I, Wolffe is not having a great time, crackfic, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: So we were doing some research and stumbled across something...APPARENTLY, according to Star Wars Legends, General Plo Koon was supposed to have a Padawan throughout the early years of the Clone Wars. The only thing they give us is the fact that, yes, it's a living creature and yes, it's Male. So Bass0w0n did things...A few weeks after the Battle of Khorm and Wolffe was not having it, with this whole Glass Eye thing. General Koon has a particular Medical Station in mind that could host his stubborn Commander.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe & Original Jedi Character(s), Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Original Jedi Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	The Lost Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> So I was perusing Plo's Wookipedia, _as one does_ , and I found an unnamed Padawan Plo had gotten about six months before the start of the Clone Wars. He only appeared in Dooku's Secret Army, and we decided to make him a Mohsenian. Yes, this is part of Painted and you will be seeing the puffball again.
> 
> _I need to figure out a good nickname for him cause I don't want to have to keep typing that. -Bass0w0n_

“Commander, I don’t believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my Padawan.” These were the words that signified the beginning of the end of Wolffe’s respect for the Jedi.

This was just a few weeks after Khorm, and Wolffe’s eye had yet to heal. Their new Chief Medic, Scratch, had a replacement glass form to fill the void left by Ventress’ saber, but the wound was still raw and angry. Wolffe had no choice in the bandages that were wrapped around half of his head. No matter how much they itched his skin.

“Sir, you have a Padawan?” Wolffe sat up a little straighter in the stiff medical bed, both General Koon and the Medics refusing to let him leave no matter how many times he claimed he was “Fine”.

“Of course, my dear Commander, he would be the third taken Padawan I have with the Jedi Order. Would you like to meet him?” There was a smile in Plo’s words, ever cheerful despite the depressing nature of their lives. A smile Wolffe could never refuse, but that doesn’t mean he won’t regret doing so.

###### 

The _thing_ that greets them, as they board the Medical station, is, to say the least, not what Wolffe expected. It’s an extremely fluffy creature with creamy white fur with a long muzzled face appearing from the swathes of fluff. It’s wearing the signature Padawan robes and nestled among the fluff a few beads indicate the presence of a Padawan braid, but other than that it is not what one would first expect a Padawan to be considering it is _four feet tall and not even up to Wolffe’s shoulders._.

It greets Plo respectfully, but familiarly, unlike what the Commander has heard from other Vode when speaking about their Jetii’s Padawans.

”Master Plo, it’s good to see you again.” Oh no.

“Likewise my young Padawan, now I don’t believe you have had the pleasure of meeting my Commander have you?” A sly look towards Wolffe, he absolutely planned this, this was a plot to get him onto this damned medical freighter.

“ _No, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure._ ” They were exactly the same, Wolffe can see the devious look of a plot coming into fruition in the large dark eyes of this deceptively fluffy Padawan. Wolffe tries to take a step back, think of some excuse or a way out. But a firm but gentle clawed hand is placed on the middle of Wolffe’s back, pinching the Uniform Greys slightly between his fingers, and Plo uses his Commander’s hesitation to draw him closer, effectively preventing any escape.

“Well, then how about we move to a location where we can talk.” And thus ended the free life of one Commander Wolffe.

###### 

The thing turned out to be named Padawan Ciovraa Arsh, and thankfully had better bedside manner than Scratch _who barely had manners, to begin with._ Although the small Padawan was worse than Comet when it came to gossiping with his General.

“-and then Wolffe lost his helmet to the worm, we had to gut the creature to get it back and even then it smelled too horrible to wear.” Ah yes, and now they were both laughing at his expense, the Padawan letting out a high chittering laugh that contrasted Plo’s deep chuckling.

Wolffe would have attempted his escape long ago if it hadn’t been for the fact that his General was strategically between him and the door, Ciovraa standing on a stool in front of him in order to poke and prod at him. _Gods, now he was back to shining that kriffing light in his face._

“Alright Commander, I think we’ve stalled enough. I’m going to put you under now.” The puffball is overly cheery, but the look in his eye says it’s an order. _Are all of Plo Koon’s Padawans going to be this terrifying?_ Wolffe tries to scoot away from the small terror only to be stopped by the other Jetti in the room who was still blocking his only visible escape.

“General I think that Sinker needed my help with something important, I should go help him before you incapacitate me.” A desperate plea, one that wasn’t going to be answered based on the way Plo now had his upper arms in his grasp. Now he was completely trapped, a demented fluff monster in front of him and his own General blocking every other route out.

“Now Commander, I know you don’t like this but it is necessary. It will be completely over by the time you wake up.” He was still being ever so gentle with Wolffe despite the fact he didn’t even need to be here.

“ _Is that an order then, Sir._ ” Plo sighs before reaching for the anesthesia mask Ciovraa had already prepared, who handed it over without the slightest bit of hesitation. Wolffe made the most pitiful attempt to push Plo’s hand away from his face as he brought the mask closer, he was barely even trying to push it away.

“Please don’t be too difficult for my Padawan Commander, trust that we shouldn’t have to do this again.” These were the last words Wolffe was able to process before he was completely out.

###### 

When Wolffe awoke again the horrible bandages that took up most of his face were back, and itchy as ever. A quick look around revealed that the Commander could _barely function,_ and everything was too bright. Plo and his Padawan were still in the room, but neither seems to have noticed Wolffe was conscious yet, rather they were absorbed in the conversation they were having.

“-ou sure this was worth it, I know the model that you got him, that thing is state of the art. Why would you go through the trouble of acquiring it when it’s just going to end up being lost on the battlefield in a few months?” The puffball was accusatory in his tone, but unsure as well.

“You don’t understand my Padawan, I’m not going to let them decommission my Commander for a mistake I made.”

“So then you went and made a huge fuss with the Republic so that you could keep your Commander, _one clone isn’t going to make a difference other than to make you feel better, Master._ ” Maybe this Padawan was going to be as bad as his Vode say, with how much he already challenges his master.

“These clones mean more than the cannon fodder they are assigned too, I don’t think you yet understand the weight of a life, my Padawan. No creature deserves to be treated how our troopers are treated, and they deserve far better than to be culled off for a slight defect or injury. Now I don’t think you have learned your lesson yet on this station, until you understand the weight of these men’s lives I will not be letting you near any command position.” Plo Koon’s voice was measured and firm, unrelenting in his position. 

Maybe Wolffe respects one Jedi.


End file.
